Madness and Greatness Prince Wu & Lu
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang kehebohan dan kegilaan dari dua putra mahkota. Saling ejek dan terus bertengkar, ya itulah mereka.. benar-benar tak mencerminkan sikap seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan. Bagaimana dua pengeran ini bisa bersatu? EXO member (Brothership, Family, Humor) BL YAOI BOYxBOY..
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Hai-Hai ini bawa epep baru nih..**

**Baru pengen yg bertema kerajaan..**

**Madness and Greatness Prince Wu & Lu**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

** Genre : Brothership, Family, Humor de el el**

**Rated : aman kok**

**Cast : temukan siring perjalanan waktu..**

**Chanyeol Ketjeh HunHan (Arum)**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan sebuah cerita peperangan atau perebutan tahta kerajaan.

Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang kehebohan dan kegilaan dari dua putra mahkota.

Saling ejek dan terus bertengkar, ya itulah mereka.. benar-benar tak mencerminkan sikap seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Bagaimana dua pengeran ini bisa bersatu?

**.**

**.**

* * *

- Prince Wu & Lu -

Beberapa pelayan wanita keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan interior lukisan bunga sakura yang sangat menenangkan saat dilihat. Kurang lebih ada 3 pelayan keluar dengan tangan membawa perlengkapan untuk merias sang ratu.

Yah, tempat ini bukanlah kota Seoul ataupun Daegu yang ramai dan padat akan penduduk. Tempat ini adalah sebuah perdesaan yang damai dan asri, suasana tenang melekat kuat karena gunung mengeliling bangunan megah nan kokoh itu. Hanya ada suara binatang kecil dan hembusan angin yang menyapa pendengaran. Sesekali gurauan atau suara-suara sopan dari para pelayan, pengawal ataupun pengurus kerajaan.

Ini adalah jaman dimana Seoul, Daegu, Busan atau yang sejenisnya belum terbentuk. Saat ini adalah zaman dimana seorang rajalah yang memimpin, dengan ratu yang setia berada disamping untuk mendukungnya.

Kedamaian ini tak berlangsung lama sesaat setelah para pelayan wanita hilang dibalik tembok. Seorang anak dengan wajah manis dan pakaian yang terlihat sangat layak tengah berteriak sambil berlari menuju ruangan tadi. Membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan tergesa.

"Eomma! Eomma!" ucapnya terengah, sepertinya anak manis ini habis berlari.

Sang ratu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kehebohan anak bungsunya, yah seorang anak laki-laki manis berumur sekitar 7tahun terlihat sangat imut saat seperti ini.

"ada apa pangeran kecil eomma datang kemari?" tanya wanita atau sang ratu itu lembut. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan kulit putih dan juga riasan yang ia kenakan terlihat begitu natural dengan pakaian berwarna putih kebiruan.

"eomma.." rengeknya anak itu tak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'pangeran kecil' apalagi kalau ibunya yang menyebut hal yang menurutnya memalukan itu.

Ratu terkekeh kecil, anaknya benar-benar imut kalau seperti ini.

"yak! Luhan jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak!" teriak seseorang dari luar, anak laki-laki manis itu menoleh dan menegang seketika saat seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar pula.

Duh sepertinya tak ada yang mengajari mereka sopan santun eum? Hey tunggu! Kalian itu anggota keluarga kerajaan! Kenapa sikap kalian seperti ini? Ck ck ck.

Terlihat anak laki-laki lain menatap dengan tajam menyusuri ruangan itu mencari sosok yang sepetinya membuatnya kesal.

Lagi-lagi ratu tersenyum bahkan terkikik dengan kelakuan anak-anak ini. Tatapan anak laki-laki yang lebih besar tertuju pada namja manis yang kini bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh sang ratu.

"kali ada apa? kenapa pangeran besar eomma terlihat marah eum?" goda wanita itu menambah tekukan pada wajah anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"ish eomma jangan panggil aku seperti itu" kesalnya.

"baik-baik, ada apa eum? Kenapa kalian membuat kegaduhan diruangan eomma?"

"ah ya.. Luhan, kemari kau" ucap anak itu.

"tidak mau!"

"beraninya.."

"Eomma! Eomma! Kris hyung tadi menggoda salah satu pelayan loh.." ucap anak manis tadi sambil menarik-narik lengan ratu.

"eoh? Benarkah? Ish anak eomma mulai nakal ne?"

Laki-laki yang masih berdiri didepan pintu menatap horor pada adiknya, beraninya adiknya berkata seperti itu. Tadikan dia tak berniat seperti itu.

"rasakan week" ejek Luhan, sang pangeran kecil.

Saat akan melawan, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu diketuk dari luar. Setelah sang ratu mengijinkan, barulah beberapa pelayan wanita masuk dan terkejut ada pangeran manis dan tampan berada disana.

"pangeran.." ucap mereka sopan dan membungkuk.

"noona! Benarkan Kris hyung tadi menggodamu" gelagar Luhan pada salah satu pelayan yang masih terlihat cantik dan muda membuat pelayan itu salah tingkah dan tersenyum kikuk.

Kris melangkah mendekati Luhan, mengapit kepala adiknya dibawah ketiak dan tersenyum jengkel.

"hehehe.." senyumnya dibuat-buat tak menghiraukan rengekan sang adik yang meronta minta dilepaskan.

"rasakan kau adik kecil.." bisiknya gemas.

"yak! Hyung hyung!" ronta Luhan.

Sang ratu geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang tak mencerminkan seorang putra kerajaan.

"baiklah, kalian selesaikan urusan kalian dengan kasih sayang eum. Eomma akan menemui ayah kalian. Menyusulah kalau mau" sang ratu berdiri dan melangkah keluar diikuti 3 pelayang yang setia berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"eomma! Eomma!" teriak Luhan memelas, ia tak mau ditinggalkan berdua dengan kakaknya, ia pasti akan kalah.

BRUKK

Kedua anak itu jatuh kelantai, masih bergelut dengan tingkah lucunya sampai berguling kesana kemari. Ternyata didepan pintu yang masih terbuka ada dua anak lain yang terus menyaksikan pertengkaran sesama pangeran itu dengan memasang face palm.

Mereka menghela nafas, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Terpaksa mereka harus menunggu sampai acara berguling kesana-kemari itu redam sendiri daripada harus terkena marah dari sang pangeran.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya akan lama.." ucap anak laki-laki dengan telinga anehnya, juga baju yang bisa dibilang kalau dia bukanlah orang biasa.

"yah sepertinya, lebih baik kita duduk diluar saja Chanyeol" jawab namja lain dengan baju yang sama, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"eum.. kajja"

Dua anak ini duduk didepan ruangan dan bercerita sendiri, sesekali terdengar omelan dan gerutuan dari dalam. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

.

.

Dua pangeran telah selesai dengan 'ritual mereka' dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"pangeran Lu.."

"pangeran Wu.."

Panggil dua anak yang sedari tadi duduk diluar ruangan, kedua pangeran ini tak menggubris dan berjalan pergi. Keduanya terus mengikuti langkah pangeran sampai masing-masing suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Baekhyun/Chanyeol" ucap kakak adik ini bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"ne pangeran?"

"Baekhyun ayo pergi, disini membosankan" ucap Luhan sarkastik.

"n-ne.."

"Chanyeol, lebih baik kita pergi. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku pangeran Wu lagi, cukup Kris"

"eoh? N-ne.."

Akhirnya dua pangeran ini pergi dengan langkah berlawanan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai anak dari orang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam kerajaan sekaligus teman pribadi sang pangeran saling menoleh lalu melayangkan tinju keudara secara diam-diam dan berbisik 'FIGHTING!'

- Prince Wu & Lu -

"pangeran.. mau sampai kapan kita ada disini?" bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan karena takut ketahuan mengintip.

Kini mereka ada disalah satu bangunan disisi kerajaan yang terkenal kalau itu markas dari woodalchi atau pengawal kerajaan.

"sstt tenanglah Baek.. aku hanya ingin melihat mereka berlatih" ucap Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada sesuatu disana yang menarik perhatiannya.

"tapi pangeran.."

"sstt diamlah!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam dan melihat sekitar untuk berjaga-jaga.

"p-pangeran.."

"apa?!"

"pa—"

"diamlah!"

EHEM !

Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk sang pangeran kecil ini menegang, perlahan ia menoleh dan menggerutu pelan.

"ehehe paman.." ucapnya tersenyum canggung, pasalnya ia sudah ketahuan mengintip.

"baekhyun.. kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!" bisiknya pada Baekhyun.

"aku sudah berusaha pangeran.." Baekhyun menunduk.

"awww! Paman sakit! Paman.." rengek Luhan karena telinganya dijewer laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai pamannya, lebih tepatnya kakak dari raja.

"rasakan itu pangeran, kan sudah paman bilang jangan pernah mengintip disini. Bagaimana kalau baginda raja tau? Mau kalau kena marah" ucap paman itu terus menjewer telinga Luhan dan menuntunnya pergi.

"aku hanya ingin bisa bela diri seperti mereka paman!" bela Luhan. Para pengawal yang tadinya berlatih kini mulai melihat kearah Luhan. Mereka menahan tawa melihat tingkah pangeran mereka yang sangat lucu.

"kan sudah ada yang melatihmu.. paman juga akan melatihmu, jadi jangan mengintip lagi"

"ahh paman lepaskan!" telinganya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

Dan Luhan tahu kalau ini semua adalah keusilan kakaknya karena ia lihat laki-laki yang 3tahun lebih tua darinya menyeringai tak jauh dari tempat itu.

_'awas kau hyung..!'_ batin Luhan kecil.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**RnR please..**

**jangan jd sider oke..**

**pai-pai**

**bow~**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Madness and Greatness Prince Wu & Lu**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

** Genre : Brothership, Family, Humor de el el**

**Rated : aman kok**

**Cast : temukan siring perjalanan waktu..**

**Chanyeol Ketjeh HunHan (Arum)**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan sebuah cerita peperangan atau perebutan tahta kerajaan.

Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang kehebohan dan kegilaan dari dua putra mahkota.

Saling ejek dan terus bertengkar, ya itulah mereka.. benar-benar tak mencerminkan sikap seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Bagaimana dua pengeran ini bisa bersatu?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

_"kan sudah ada yang melatihmu.. jadi jangan mengintip lagi"_

_"ahh paman lepaskan!" telinganya benar-benar sakit sekarang._

_Dan Luhan tahu kalau ini semua adalah keusilan kakaknya karena ia lihat laki-laki yang 3tahun lebih tua darinya menyeringai tak jauh dari tempat itu._

_'awas kau hyung..!' batin Luhan kecil._

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"satu sama adikku yang manis.." ledek Kris saat Luhan lewat dihadapannya setelah dinasehati habis-habisan oleh sang paman.

"Kris hyung!" gemas Luhan dan berusaha mencekik kakaknya walau hanya bercanda, dan itu mengundang gelak tawa tertahan dari beberapa pelayan dan pengawal yang berlalu lalang.

Begitu juga dengan paman mereka yang menghela nafas, mungkin dia gemas melihat tingkah kedua ponakan usilnya ini. Tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri, kelakuan dua pangeran inilah yang menghangatkan suasana kerajaan.

"yah mereka mulai lagi.." gumam Chanyeol diangguki Baekhyun.

_Ck! Lihatlah tingkah sang pangeran, benar-benar (K&L = author lebih baik diem! Author = memangnya kenapa eoh? *nantang* K&L = *nyekik author* Author = oke-oke author diem!)_

_Abaikan hahaha.. kambali ke epep._

Raja, Ratu, Kim Wufan (Kris) dan Kim Luhan, mereka sedang menikmati acara minum teh disore hari. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka bahkan sesekali paman dan bibi juga ikut.

"eomma, tadi Luhan dimarahi paman Eunhyuk.." adu Kris.

"benarkah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya ratu pada anak sulungnya.

"dia ketahuan mengintip dimarkas woodalchi" Kris menyeringai dan mengabaikan tatapan kesal dari adiknya.

"lagi?" kini suara raja menginterupsi.

"hehehe.. jongsongseumnida appa, Luhan hanya ingin belajar beladiri"

"bukankah paman kalian sudah mengajari? Kenapa harus mengintip?" raja sangat gemas dengan tingkah laku anaknya.

"habis paman kalau mengajari selalu saja serius, kan Luhan bosan" pangeran manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya, ouh bertambah manis saja!.

"kalau mau bisa ya harus serius" cibir Kris pada adiknya dan mendapat death glare dari Luhan. Seringaian mulai muncul dibibir tipis pangeran mungil nan manis ini.

"ahh benar juga! Kalau mau bisa harus serius ya? hyung juga harus serius agar bisa menggoda pelayan eomma dengan baik!" sindir Luhan kemudian menyesap tehnya tak menghiraukan geraman Kris.

**SRETT**

Kris menyenggol tangan Luhan saat adiknya mulai menyesap tehnya lagi. Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"apa?" tanya Kris watados.

Luhan diam, dan membalas dengan cara yg sama saat Kris mengambil gelas tehnya. Acara senggol-senggolanpun terus terjadi dengan raja menatap kedua anaknya face palm karena kebiasaan kedua buah hatinya yang tak pernah bisa akur. Sedangkan sang ratu terkekeh kecil.

"apa kalian akan terus seperti ini sampai besar?" tanya sang ratu.

"iya!" jawab mereka bersamaan masih terus saling menyenggol.

**- Prince Wu & Lu –**

Pagi hari dikedua kamar itu terasa sangat damai, kamar milik Kris dan Luhan.

"bibi...dimana bajuku yang berwarna merah?" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar. Pelayan wanita paruh baya yang ada diluar segera masuk memberikan pakaian yang diinginkan pangerannya.

Suara yang sama pun terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Kamar Luhan dan Kris memang bersebelahan.

"bibi...ambilkan aku pakaian warna hitam, sekarang" teriak Kris.

Saat wanita paruh baya itu akan keluar, dengan cepat Luhan menginterupsi.

"pakaikan pakaianku bi, ini susah" alasan, yah itu hanya alasan Luhan. Ia tau kalau ini akan memulai peperangan dengan kakaknya dipagi hari.

"bibi kenapa lama sekali?" rengek Kris menendang tembok menyebabkan benda-benda dikamar Luhan sedikit bergetar.

"yak! Hyung kau mau merobohkan kamarku hah!" teriak Luhan kesal.

"makanya jangan kurung bibi didalam!" lagi-lagi sebuah tendangan.

"hyung kau ini.. ish!" Luhan menendang balik walaupun sang pelayan sedang memakaikan baju untuknya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat kesulitan dengan tingkah Luhan.

Kris menggerutu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Membuka kasar pintu sang adik dan melenggang masuk dengan wajah kesal.

"kenapa masuk! Ini kamarku, keluar" suruh Luhan.

"ayo bibi.." Kris menarik tangan pelayan itu namun dengan cekatan Luhan menahannya.

"jangan bawa bibi! Dia masih memakaikanku baju"

"pakai saja sendiri, kau sudah besar"

"hyung lebih besar dariku, harusnya hyung yang memakai pakaian sendiri" cibir Luhan sambil menatap remeh.

"kau.."

"apa" tantang Luhan.

Seperti biasa Kris langsung mengapit kepala adiknya dengan gemas, Luhan terus meronta dan memukul perut serta pinggang kakaknya walau tak keras.

Sedangkan sang bibi memijit pelipisnya.

"pangeran, ini masih pagi.." lirihnya takut-takut.

Baik Kris maupun Luhan menoleh dengan kepala Luhan masih dibawah ketiak kakaknya. Kedua kakinya mengapit kaki Kris sebelah kiri.

"lalu?" tanya mereka kompak, saling tatap namun segera mendengus dan melanjutkan acara mari mengapit itu dengan gaduh.

.

.

Akibat dari kegaduhan yang mereka lakukan dipagi hari yang seharusnya tenang dan damailah sekarang mereka ada didepan ayahnya. Bersimpuh dengan wajah menunduk walau tangan mereka masih saling senggol maupun pukul.

"harus ayah apakan kalian berdua?" tanya raja mendesah frustasi dengan kelakuan kedua anak ini.

Kris maupun Luhan tak merespon, mereka sudah masuk kedunia saling tatap tajam dan ejek mengejek.

"kalian mendengarkan Appa atau tidak?!" raja berjalan kehadapan dua anak itu dan menjewer telinga mereka.

"aww appo..!" rengek Luhan dan Kris.

"dengarkan ayah" ucap raja tegas. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Setelah mengusap wajahnya kasar, raja kembali duduk disinggah sananya. Memperhatikan dua anak yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan sikap seorang pangeran.

"bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara pangeran kita kirim untuk belajar keluar daerah" usul penasehat kerajaan yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping raja.

Baik Luhan maupun Kris mereka saling membulatkan mata.

"shireo!"

"andwee!"

"aku tidak mau belajar keluar daerah, apalagi hanya mempelajari masalah kerajaan. Aku tidak berniat menjadi raja, biar Luhan saja yang jadi raja" ujar Kris cuek.

"mwo? yak! Aku juga tidak mau jadi raja! Merepotkan tau"

"lalu siapa yang akan meneruskan tahta Appa?" tanya Raja mulai putus asa.

"eum.. eomma dan appa mangangkat anak saja, pasti mereka mau menjadi raja. Iyakan Kris hyung" Luhan mencoba mencari dukungan dari kakaknya.

"ahh iya, benar kata Luhan. Jadi aku dan Luhan bisa bermain sepusanya hehehe" cengir Kris menyetujui hipotesis adiknya, raja langsung bangkit dari duduk dengan wajah memerah.

Luhan dan Kris cengar cengir, bersiap-siap..

"LARIIIII!" teriak keduanya dan berlari meninggalkan Appanya yang berteriak kesal bahkan manyumpahi anaknya.

.

.

Kris dan Luhan kecil terkekeh sambil terus berlari setelah berhasil mengerjai Appanya.

Oh! Dimana image seorang raja yg kalem? Pantas saja anak anda seperti itu kkkkk~ keturunan ternyata *author dilelepin sendal*

"hahahah Appa pasti sangat kesal.." tawa Luhan memegangi perutnya.

"kau dapat pemikiran darimana eoh?" tanya Kris setelah menghapus sedikit air diekor matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"salah siapa menyuruh kita pergi keluar daerah, enak saja"

"kau benar juga.. ahh lebih tenang disini"

"eum, lebih tenang lagi kalau kau pergi"

Kris melotot pada adiknya, baru saja mereka akur tapi Luhan sudah berani mengatakan hal itu? awas kau pengeran kecil. Luhan sendiri sudah berlari lagi meninggalkan kakaknya dengan gelak tawa yang tak pernah surut.

**- Prince Wu & Lu –**

"Baekhyun!" panggil Luhan setengah berlari menghampiri sahabatnya.

"pangeran.."

"kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Luhan karena Baekhyun berdiri didekat danau malam hari.

Danau yang begitu indah berkilau akibat sinar rembulan, penuh dengan bunga teratai ditepinya, juga ada jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sisi danau.

"menunggu teman"

"teman? Bolehkah aku berteman dengannya juga. Kau taukan temanku hanya sedikit" pintanya

"eum..tentu saja pangeran"

"baiklah aku juga akan ikut menunggu hehe"

Pangeran kecil nan manis ini bermain dipinggir danau tepatnya diujung jembatan, kaki mungilnya menyiptakan buih saat menyentuhkannya pada permukaan air. Tangannya sedari tadi memainkan batu kecil. Sepertinya dia mulai bosan menunggu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah membaca buku diterangi dengan lentera yang dibawanya.

"maaf apa aku terlambat..?"

Suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh, pangeran manis ini mengerjapkan matanya imut dan diam-diam tersenyum malu.

_'bukankah dia yang kemarin berlatih dengan para pengawal?'_ batinnya senang.

Baru saja akan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan 'calon teman barunya', sebuah suara sudah berteriak dengan tak elit melenyapkan keindahan danau dalam sekejap.

Wajah pangeran mungil yang tadinya menahan senyum malu, kini berubah malas dan menggeram kesal.

"YAK! BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK HYUNG!" kesal Luhan berbalik hanya untuk melemparkan batu kecil yang sedari tadi ia bawa kepada kakaknya yang berdiri ditengah-tengah jembatan.

"KEMBALI DAN CEPAT TIDUR KAU PANGERAN KECIL!" teriak Kris lagi.

"KAU PANGERAN BESAR MENYEBALKAN!"

"TIDUR! INI MALAM KAU TAU!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG BILANG INI SIANG, HYUNG BODOH!"

"BERANINYA KAU! AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

"BENARKAH? AH HYUNG KAN IDIOT!"

"YAK! CEPAT KEMBALI KEKAMAR!"

Baekhyun dan temannya melongo melihat pemandangan ini, bayangkan saja Kris yang ada ditengah-tengah jembatan dan Luhan diujung jembatan.. bahkan jarak mereka tak lebih dari 3 meter. Apakah ada alasan lain untuk berteriak sekeras itu ditengah malam yang sunyi, jarak sangat dekat bahkan sedikit berbisikpun akan terdengar.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua pangeran ini YA TUHAN ! *gigit keyboard*

"PERGI-PERGI JANGAN MENDEKATIKU !" teriak Luhan karena kakaknya mulai mendekat dengan tangan yang siap memiting kepala adiknya lagi.

"KETIAKMU BAU TAU! PERGI" pangeran manis ini berlari kecil menghindari kejaran kakaknya, namun ia tertangkap dan kepalanya lagi-lagi mendarat diketiak sang kakak.

Betapa malunya dia sekarang saat tau kalau Baekhyun dan 'calon teman barunya' terus melihat dengan wajah melongo terkecuali Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa akan hal ini.

Luhan menggerutu kesal namun mengikuti langkah kakaknya karena nasib kepalanya yang masih berada dibawah naungan sang ketiak kakak.

Baiklah sekarang sang pangeran kecil tengah menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan membunuh, bagaimana tidak?! dia baru saja akan berteman dengan 'seseorang' justru dipermalukan seperti itu!

"apa? apa lihat-lihat" ucap Kris cuek dan bersiap menutup pintu kamar sang adik.

Perlahan Luhan maju dan...

.

.

**TBC or END ?**

* * *

Doh pasti pada bosan yak baca epep yang isinya gak mutu kek gini? hehehe

mian saya pun gak jago bikin epep yang menghibur :3

tolong reviewnya.. kelanjutan epep ini bergantung pada niat pembaca^^ gak ada yg niat, gak lanjut jg gpp..

hehehe BOW~


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Madness and Greatness Prince Wu & Lu**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : temukan siring perjalanan waktu..**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan sebuah cerita peperangan atau perebutan tahta kerajaan.

Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang kehebohan dan kegilaan dari dua putra mahkota.

Saling ejek dan terus bertengkar, ya itulah mereka.. benar-benar tak mencerminkan sikap seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Bagaimana dua pengeran ini bisa bersatu?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

_Luhan menggerutu kesal namun mengikuti langkah kakaknya karena nasib kepalanya yang masih berada dibawah naungan sang ketiak kakak._

_Baiklah sekarang sang pangeran kecil tengah menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan membunuh, bagaimana tidak?! dia baru saja akan berteman dengan 'seseorang' justru dipermalukan seperti itu!_

_"apa? apa lihat-lihat" ucap Kris cuek dan bersiap menutup pintu kamar sang adik._

_Perlahan Luhan maju dan..._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Luhan yang melihat kakaknya sudah berbalik, perlahan maju dan siap melayangkan pukulannya sapai sebuah suara dari samping menginterupsinya.

"ekhem.." Luhan menoleh dan nyengir lebar melihat siapa orang itu.

"p-paman Eunhyuk.. hehehe" cangirnya sambil menarik tangan yang tadi siap memukul kakaknya menjadi sebuah garukan pada kepala yang tak gatal.

"eoh paman?" Kris kali ini membungkuk sopan pada sosok dihadapannya. Ia juga mendorong punggung adiknya agar ikut membungkuk.

"kalian ini, selalu saja bertengkar.. apa kalian tidak lelah?"

"habis Kris hyung mempermalukanku didepan 'calon temanku' paman, padahal aku baru saja akan berkenalan dengannya" adu Luhan lucu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"haish.. lebih baik kalian tidur. Bahkan lebih baik lagi jika kalian tidur bersama agar lebih dekat" ujar paman sambil mendorong keduanya menuju kamar pangeran Wu.

"yak! Paman.. kenapa aku harus tidur disini! Shireo!" protes Luhan saat sudah masuk kekamar Kris. Sedangkan paman Eunhyuk sudah bersiap menutup pintu kamar.

"paman! Aku tidak mau, dia masih kecil kalau mengompol bagaimana eoh" protes Kris juga, ia lipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Luhan yang mendengarnya segera menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"enak saja! Aku sudah besar, aku tidak mengompol!" ditengah keributan ini, sang paman mengambil kesempatan untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Luhan sekarang, duduk bersila masih enggan untuk berbaring. Kris sendiri sudah berbaring tak memperdulikan adiknya. Namun bagaimanapun juga, naluri seorang kakak terhadap adik tak pernah hilang. Kris memang berbaring namun matanya tak bisa terpejam sempurna karena Luhan masih saja duduk membelakanginya.

"apa kau tak ingin tidur eoh?!" tanyanya

"_"

"ya sudah, terserah"

"_"

Kris kembali memjamkan matanya hingga beberapa menit setelahnya ia bangun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan masih dalam posisinya, sepertinya tak sudi tidur dengan sang kakak.

"kau ini! Sudah malam, cepatlah tidur agar aku juga bisa tidur!" geram Kris

"_"

"yak! Jawab—" belum selesai Kris memarahi adiknya, tubuh mungil itu terlebih dulu meluruh kesamping. Dengan sigap Kris menangkapnya dan mendecak ternyata Luhan tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Namun sebuah senyum tersungging juga saat melihat wajah damai adiknya saat tertidur.

Ia rebahkan tubuh mungil itu dan menyelimutinya, Kris juga ikut berbaring dan menyusul menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**- Price Wu & Lu -**

_**.**_

_**13 years later.**_

Seperti dejavu, malam ini Luhan sang pangeran kecil yang sudah menjelma menjadi pemuda berwajah tampan yang terkesan cantik(?) sedang duduk bersila membelakangi pemuda lain yang berbaring dibelakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran besar—Pangeran Wu—

Pangeran Wu yang terkenal dengan suara tegasnya, wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi tegap dan juga kharisma yang ia miliki membuatnya dikagumi hampir seluruh penduduk didesa itu, bukan berarti Luhan tak dikagumi namun karena sifat Luhan yang tak mau peduli itulah yang membuatnya terlihat tak memiliki kharisma.. namun tetap karena ia seorang Pangeran, ia juga banyak dikagumi terlebih dengan wajah tampan terkesan cantiknya.

Kejadian ini memang sudah pernah terjadi, bahkan menjadi kebiasaan. Setelah Luhan dan Kris bertengkar lumayan hebat pasti mereka akan berakhir dikurung dalam satu ruangan, kalau tidak dikamar Luhan yak pasti dikamar Kris.

Luhan memang keras kepala, ia lebih memilih duduk bersila. Seakan sudah kebiasaan, Kris yang berbaring segera duduk dan menunggu tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu meluruh. Ia akan segera menangkapnya, membaringkannya dikasur dan barulah ia bisa tertidur dengan seulas senyum setelah melihat wajah damai adiknya saat tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Dua pangeran ini masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya padahal diluar sudah gaduh dengan suara-suara pelayan kerajaan.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tinggi, tampan, pakaian rapi dan juga telinga yang sedikit aneh. Dia Park Chanyeol, sahabat Kris sekaligus anak dari penasehat kerajaan Park Dobin. Chanyeol tak perlu mengetuk pintu dulu karena ia sudah terbiasa sejak kecil, itu akibat suruhan dan persetujuan dari Kris tentunya.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala dan melangkah mendekat kemudian berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya.

"pangeran Wu, ini sudah pagi. Anda harus bersiap dengan tugas selanjutnya"

"eungh.." Kris menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya imut. *author digampar*. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Luhan masih lelap tertidur.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol menunggu Kris bersiap. Saat akan keluar kamar, Kris menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh adiknya membuat Luhan menggeram.

"kau bangunlah! Bukan seorang pangeran kalau bangunmu saja seperti itu" ledek Kris.

"haish lebih baik hyung cepat pergi! Aku memang bukan pangeran yang baik!" geram Luhan kembali menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala.

"dasar kerbau" ledek Kris lagi membuat Luhan membuka selimutnya dan melempari Kris menggunakan bantal.

"yak! Naga jelek!" umpat Luhan. Kris segera mengajak Chanyeol berlari keluar dengan kekehan yang terdengar jelas. Sedangkan Luhan masih mengumpat didalam kamar.

**.**

**- Prince Wu & Lu -**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Kris berjalan dengan beberapa pengawal melewati pasar, mereka menuju pusat desa karena Kris mendapat amanat untuk mencari beberapa pengawal baru.

Bukankah ini sudah lebih baik? Kris yang dulunya selalu cuek dan menolak keras tugas kerajaan kini mulai meluluh?

Kris melakukannya karena ia sadar sang Appa tak mungkin terus melanjutkan menjadi raja padahal usianya sudah menginjak kepala lima. Ia tak tega melihatnya, bukankah lebih baik seseorang dengan usia seperti itu duduk dengan tenang dan menikmati masa tuanya?

Banyak penduduk yang membungkuk hormat saat Kris berjalan dengan santainya, Kris tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Chanyeol, ada berapa orang yang akan menunjukkan kehebatan beladirinya" tanya Kris masih fokus pada beberapa pedagang dipinggir jalan.

"eum kurang lebih 50 orang, pangeran" jawab Chanyeol membuka gulungan ditangannya. Kris hanya ber-O ria.

Kris sudah duduk ditempat yang khusus disediakan untuknya. Para pengawal berjaga disekeliling tempat itu. Kurang lebih ada 40 orang yang sudah menunjukkan kebolehan beladirinya, namun hanya ada 15 orang yang terpilih. Masih ada 10 orang lagi, baiklah Kris akan menunggu.

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya Pangeran Wu tengah terpesona dengan permainan pedang milik namja tinggi, wajah menyeramkan namun terlihat imut dengan lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya layaknya panda. Permainan pedang namja itu benar-benar bagus, sepertinya sangat lihai dan ringan saat mengayunkannya.

"hahaha ayo Baek, kejar aku.. hahaha" tawa seseorang menyeruak dari beberapa orang yang menyaksikan aksi namja itu.

**.**

**BRUK!**

**.**

"aww!" rintihnya sambil memegangi lengannya yang sakit.

Namja bermata panda itu terdiam, dia terkejut karena saat mengayunkan pedangnya tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya. Kris menepuk keningnya sebal dan menahan geram.

"Pangeran Lu!" teriak namja mungil ditengah kerumunan orang yang tadinya menyaksikan pemilihan pengawal kerajaan. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sang pangeran kecil dan membantunya berdiri.

"pangeran, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya dua orang namja bersamaan.

Mereka adalah Chanyeol yang sudah ikut membantu berdiri dan yang satu sepertinya dia seorang pengawal kerajaan dilihat dari pakaiannya.

"yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana!" teriak Kris kesal, Luhan menoleh dan cemberut.

"hyung! Tak usah berteriak bisa tidak!" balas Luhan kesal.

**.**

"eum.. jeoseonghamnida, a-apa Pangeran Lu baik-baik saja? apa pedang hamba mengenai tubuh pangeran?" ucap namja bermata panda itu setelah tersadar dari ketertegunannya. Ia terlihat takut.

Namja mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga pengawal kerajaan itu segera memeriksa tubuh Luhan.

"Pangeran, lengan anda terluka!" ucap pengawal yang masih muda itu setelah membuka paksa tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi menutupi lengannya.

"g-gwaenchana.." ucap Luhan lirih, jujur ia sangat gugup sekaligus senang karena pengawal ini tengah memegang tangannya dan menatapnya khawatir.

Kris juga berjalan mendekat adiknya, ya benar.. lengan putih itu mengeluarkan cairan amis. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Kris mengeluarkan saputangan nya yang lumayan besar. Mandekat dan menarik tangan adiknya.

**.**

"hyung! Perih!" rengek Luhan, Kris tak menggubris ia tetap menutup luka dilengan adiknya menggunakan saputangannya.

"diamlah, kau ini sudah tua masih merengek seperti anak kecil. Bagiamana bisa aku memiliki adik sepertimu" gerutu Kris sambil menali lipatan terakhir.

Luhan sangat kesal, bukankah hyungnya yang lebih tua?!

"kau lebih tua dariku hyung! Dan apa tadi? Apa hyung menyesal mempunyai adik sepertiku? Ck" decak Luhan.

"hah terserahlah.. kalian, bawa dia keistana dan suruh tabib mengobatinya. Dan kau pengeran kecil, urusan kita belum selesai.." ucap Kris menatap kearah adiknya.

"memangnya kita punya urusan apa?! Hyung urusi saja masalah kerajaan dan jangan mengurusiku!" ucap Luhan kesal.

Sebenarnya Luhan kesal karena setelah mereka beranjak dewasa ia merasa kalau kakaknya mulai tak memikirkan dia lagi. Bahkan untuk bermain bersama pun akan susah. Pernah Luhan sengaja membuat kakaknya kesal agar ia bisa bertengkar lagi dengan Kris, dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia memiliki teman.

"sudahlah, hyung tak mau ribut denganmu disini. Kalian bawa Luhan keistana sekarang" Baekhyun dan pengawal itu mengangguk. Bahkan sang pengawal muda itu menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya dan berlari menuju istana.

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa Luhan sangat senang padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia marah kesal dan kecewa, bahkan rasa sakit dilengannya dan juga rasa kesal pada kakaknya sudah tak terasa lagi. Seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya.

"kenapa kau menggendongku? Akukan masih bisa berjalan, yang terluka hanya lenganku.."

Pengawal itu berhenti berlari, ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan menatapnya.

"itu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**.**

**Ditunggu Review Kalian**

**Makasih**


	4. Chapter 4

**Madness and Greatness Prince Wu & Lu**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : temukan siring perjalanan waktu..**

**Typo's.. gak eyd..**

**dilarang kerang plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

"_kenapa kau menggendongku? Akukan masih bisa berjalan, yang terluka hanya lenganku.."_

_Pengawal itu berhenti berlari, ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan menatapnya._

"_itu.."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"o-oh itu.." pengawal muda ini terlihat menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan pada pangeran cantik dalam gendongannya. Luhan hanya meletakkan dagunya pada bahu pengawal itu sambil senyum-senyum tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya yang pasti.

"yak! Pengawal Ohsen kenapa masih disini? Cepat bawa pangeran Lu keistana!" suruh Baekhyun yang tadi tertinggal kini tepat berada didepan Luhan dan pengawalnya.

"b-baiklah.. dan jangan panggil aku Ohsen" pengawal itu kembali berlari diikuti Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat kelelahan berbeda dengan namja mungil disebelahnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"memangnya hosh kenapa eoh.. itukan namamu"

"namaku memang Oh Sehun tapi bisakah kau memanggilku Sehun?" pengawal muda bernama Sehun itu berbicara seperti dengan temannya sendiri karena memang Baekhyun dan dia sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bahkan dibesarkan dilingkungan kerajaan yang sama, hanya saja dia dalam posisi pengawal sedangkan Baekhyun anak dari menteri kerajaan.

**PUK**

Sehun menoleh saat bahunya terasa berat. Matanya membulat melihat pangerannya memejamkan mata. Dia berhenti untuk sesaat dan mencoba membangunkan Luhan.

"pangeran? Pangeran Lu?" Sehun memanggil sambil menggoyangkan bahunya. Baekhyun ikut berhenti dan sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, mencoba membangunkan pangeran cantik ini.

"astaga.. darahnya keluar sangat banyak, bahkan sapu tangan pangeran Wu penuh dengan darah" pekik Baekhyun saat memeriksa lengan Luhan. Sehun segera saja berlari bahkan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kesulitan mengejarnya.

**.**

**- Price Wu & Lu -**

_**.**_

**BRAKK**

"Siapapun cepat tolong Pangeran Lu !" pekik Sehun bingung saat memasuki ruang tabib istana, namun disana tak ada siapapun. Sehun membaringkan tubuh pangeran dan keluar ruangan. Hingga beberapa saat barulah ada dua orang perawat masuk dan terkejut akan keberadaan Sehun yang mondar mandir didepan ruangan.

"ada apa Sehun?" tanya salah satu perawat pria disana. Sehun bernafas lega.

"hhh hyung.. pangeran Lu terluka, dan sekarang—" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya dua laki-laki yang dipanggilnya hyung segera masuk kedalam ruangan. Sehun diam dan mengikuti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pangeran Wu.." panggil seorang wanita paruh baya lembut saat Kris duduk sambil menulis surat sepertinya. Kris mendongak dan segera berdiri.

"eomma.." Kris membungkuk hormat "ada apa?" tanyanya ikut duduk saat sang ibu sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"kau membuat apa?" tanya ratu basa-basi sambil melirik kertas diatas meja. Kris ikut melihat kertas itu.

"ohh ini.. surat untuk siapa saja yang terpilih menjadi pengawal kerajaan yang baru" jawab Kris. Ratu tersenyum dan mengajak Kris berjalan keluar dengan alasan pemandangan malam ini sangat indah. Kris menurut dan mengikuti ibunya.

"Wu.." panggil ratu saat mereka berdiri ditepi danau. Mereka berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa menit. Kris menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang masih menatap lurus kearah danau. Dia hanya diam menunggu ibunya berbicara.

"sebentar lagi kau akan menggantikan posisi baginda raja kan?" ratu menoleh, tersenyum lembut kearah Kris. Mau tak mau Kris mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum melihat wajah damai ibunya. Pantas saja adiknya memiliki wajah damai juga, ternyata memang benar semua yang ada pada diri ibunya menurun kepada Luhan—pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EOMMA!" acara yang sangat damai ini terpaksa harus berakhir saat seseorang berteriak dengan nada merajuk membuat ratu maupun Kris serempak menoleh. Ratu tersenyum melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sedangkan Kris memutar bolamatanya malas.

"ada apa pangeran kecil eomma berteriak seperti ini?" tanya ratu menggoda setelah Luhan berdiri dihadapannya dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"aku sudah besar! Aku bukan pangeran kecil lagi!" sepertinya pangeran ini sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"baiklah-baiklah.. sepertinya anak eomma sedang marah, ada apa eum?" sang ratu mengelus kepala Luhan sayang.

"kenapa disini bisa ada si hitam!" protes Luhan kesal, Kris tau siapa si hitam yang dimaksud adiknya itu menoleh dan menunggu jawaban dari ratu.

"si hitam?" ratu mengernyit bingung.

"aish Kai! Pangeran Kai! Si hitam jelek itu!"

"hahahaha kau ini kenapa? Pangeran Kai? Dia datang kemari atas permintaan baginda raja. Karena ayah Pangeran Kai sedang ada keperluan dan harus meninggalkannya sendiri, makanya dia dipanggil raja kemari" jelas eomma setelah sebelumnya tertawa karena kelucuan putranya satu ini.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya, Kris sendiri entah kenapa wajahnya sangat sulit untuk digambarkan. Seperti khawatir atau gelisah mungkin.

"hyung.." rengekan Luhan membuat Kris sadar dan menatap adiknya.

"mwo?"

"hyung mau ada hitam itu disini?!" tanya Luhan seakan mencari anggota kubunya. Kris yang tau maksud adiknya itu hanya mengangkat seblah alis berniat menggoda. Bagaimanapun dia sudah hafal kalau adiknya ini paling tidak suka dengan keberadaan Kai, kalau Kris boleh jujur sebenarnya dia juga tak nyaman apalagi setelah Kai mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"baiklah.. hyung ada dikubumu" jawab Krsi membuat Luhan memekik dan rencana jailnya mengalir begitu saja didalam otak. Apalagi rencana untuk membuat Pengeran Kai tak betah dikerajaan itu dan segera pulang kekerajaannya sendiri.

Enak saja Kai lama-lama diditu, bisa-bisatak ada kesempatan untuknya bermain dengan Sehun mengingat setiap Kai ada disana pasti makhluk itu akan selalu dekat-dekat dengan pengawal 'pribadinya'. Apalagi pengawal 'pribadi' yang seharusnya ada disisinya kini sedang mengobrol dengan Kai. Ish Luhan terlihat sangat kesal.

"ya..ya.. kalian ini sudah besar, kenapa masih berkubu eoh?" tanya ratu tak habis pikir dengan kedua anaknya. Memang benar Luhan masih terkenal dengan kekanakannya tapi Kris? Ada apa dengan anak itu.

"tenanglah eomma.. aku dan hyung hanya bermain-main saja kok" Luhan nyengir lebar pada eommanya dan mengajak Kris segera pergi dengan merangkulnya yah walaupun berakhir melingkar dipinggangnya karena tangan Luhan tak sampai untuk merangkul pundak hyungnya yang tinggi diatas rata-rata.

Kris tersenyum dan mendengus dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia mulai merangkul Luhan dipundaknya dan berakhir mengapit kepala Luhan.

"yak! Hyung!" Luhan memukul Kris yang terkekeh geli. Sedangkan ratu masih ditempatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Namun tersenyum melihat keakraban pangeran Wu & Lu walaupun cara mereka akrab sangat berbeda.

**.**

**- Price Wu & Lu -**

_**.**_

"bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Kris belum melepaskan kepala adiknya. Luhan juga sudah diam, memilih berjalan dengan pasrah.

"lebih baik.. tapi ngilu hyung" jawab Luhan, Kris berhenti melangkah dan melepaskan kepala adiknya. Pangeran Wu menarik lengan adiknya perlahan, menyibakkan baju yang menutupi lengan Luhan dan mengamati luka yang terbalut kain itu, ada bercak darah disana.

"huh lain kali hati-hati! Jangan seenaknya masuk ke arena pedang! Kau ini ck" Kris berdecak dan melanjutkan jalannya. Pangera cantik ini mempoutkan bibirnya namun segera menyusul Kris.

"hyung.. bagaimana kalau kita mulai rencananya malam ini?" tanya Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya. Kris menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, Luhan nyengir lebar.

"sebenarnya kenapa kau tak menyukai Kai?" tanya Kris. Sejujurnya pangeran Wu ini sudah sangat tau alasan adiknya tak menyukai Pangeran yang katanya hitam jelek namun kenyataannya sangat tampan dan sexy itu.

Kris tau kalau Luhan tak suka karena kesempatan bersama dengan pengawal pribadinya akan berkurang. Kris tau itu dari sikap Luhan sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi apa salahnya kalau mendengar sendiri dari mulut sang adik.

"ya.. tidak suka saja" hhhh satu lagi, Kris juga tau Luhan akan selalu mengelak saat ditanya. Kris hanya menggedikkan kedua bahunya dan berniat masuk kedalam kamar saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar yang selalu bersebelahan.

Saat akan membuka pintu, Luhan segera menahannya dan bertanya lagi bukankah lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Kris menghela nafas dan menjelaskan kalau dia sudah lelah, memulainya besok juga tidak apa kan? Pangeran cantik mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendesah kecewa saat Kris sudah menutup rapat pintunya. Luhan bersikeras ingin membuat Kai keluar dari kompleks kerajaan ini secepatnya jadi mulailah dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Kris yang dikunci dari dalam.

**.**

**.**

**Tok tok tok**

**.**

**.**

Kris yang tadinya sudah bersiap tidur segera terduduk dan menatap sengit kearah pintu. Adiknya benar-benar keras kepala. Bahkan sekarang Luhan berbisik-bisik memanggilnya membuat Kris menyingkap selimut dan segera membuka pintu sebelum Luhan berteriak membuat seluruh istana gaduh.

"apa lagi?" tanya Kris membuka sedikit pintunya menampakkan kepalanya saja. Menatap malas kearah Luhan. Luhan terus saja merengek.

"oh hai, kalian sedang bertengkar ya? seperti sepasang kekasih saja" tanya seseorang. Dua pengeran ini menatap orang itu dengan tatapan mendelik. Pangeran Kai yang tiba-tiba datang, bertanya dengan nada menyidir dan mengejek.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu eoh?" tanya Kai "yasudah, mungkin acara bertengkar kalian terganggu dengan kehadiranku.. aku akan pergi, silahkan dlanjutkan" ejek Kai kemudian berlalu melewati tubuh Luhan dengan sedikit senggolan membuat pangeran cantik geram.

Kris juga melongokkan kepalanya menatap punggung Kai yang menjauh dengan kesal. Segera ia buka pintu kamarnya lebar dan berdiri disamping tubuh adiknya.

"kita lakukan malam ini" ucap Kris dengan nada sinis. Mereka sama-sama menyeringai. Duo pangeran racun segera beraksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Kkkkkk~ Bagaimana untuk Duo Pangeran racun ini?**

**Dan saya sangat berterimakasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya diepep ini ^_^**

**Maukan readers merepew egen epep ini? *ngarep***

**Dan yahh.. saya juga minta maap baru post sekarang. Baru selesai dengan urusan UKK hehehe *gak ada yang nanya***

**Okelah.. malah jadi bicara panjang lebar kek gini..**

**Semoga gak bosen sama chapt ini dan semoga masih ada yang mau baca chapt selanjutnya *amin***

**Bow~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Madness and Greatness Prince Wu & Lu**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : temukan siring perjalanan waktu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

_Kris juga melongokkan kepalanya menatap punggung Kai yang menjauh dengan kesal. Segera ia buka pintu kamarnya lebar dan berdiri disamping tubuh adiknya._

"_kita lakukan malam ini" ucap Kris dengan nada sinis. Mereka sama-sama menyeringai. Duo pangeran racun segera beraksi._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Dua pangeran ini diam-diam mengikuti langkah Kai. Mulut pangeran cantik ini komat-kamit seperti membacakan mantra seakan-akan bisa membuat seseorang yang bergitu membuatnya kesal berubah jadi kecoa. Kris menatap adiknya aneh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"berhentilah memaju-majukan mulutmu, kau sangat berminat mengadu panjang mulutmu itu dengan buaya eoh" bisik Kris membuat Luhan menoleh tajam. Luhan segera memukul kepala kakaknya.

"YAK! KAU-mmphh" Luhan langsung menarik Kris sembunyi didalam gudang makanan yang mereka lewati sambil menyumpal mulut kakaknya dengan brutal. Hampir saja kakaknya yang idiot itu membuat mereka ketahuan—hei kalian berdua itu idiot semua-_-). Untung Luhan memiliki refleks yang baik jadi saat merasa Kai akan menoleh dia langsung menarik Kris.

Luhan melongokkan kepala dan bernafas lega karena Kai sudah berjalan lagi. Berbeda dengan Kris yang masih diam, dia menyandar didinding dengan Luhan ada dihadapannya serta tangan mungil yang membekap mulutnya. Tatapannya terus terpaku dengan wajah adiknya yang terbias sinar rembulan. Ah tidak-tidak! Ini tidak benar. Kris langsung saja menggeleng membuat tangan Luhan terlepas dan pangeran cantik ini menatapnya kesal.

"hyung! Kau mau membuatnya tau keberadaan kita?!"

"yak! Itu juga salahmu. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, aku ini lebih tua darimu" bela Kris memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya tak terima. Mata pangeran ini melotot menyadari Luhan tak menggubrisnya dan sudah berjalan keluar, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Mau tak mau Kris mengikutinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

"ekhem.." deheman itu membuat dua pengawal menoleh dan membungkuk hormat. Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil melihat sekeliling.

"pangeran Lu? Ada apa?" tanya salah satu pengawal itu.

"eoh? Eee itu, Pengeran Wu.. ya Pangeran Wu memanggil kalian" jawab Luhan semeyakinkan mungkin. Dua pengawal itu mengernyit bingung, kenapa Pengeran Wu memanggil mereka apa mereka memiliki kesalahan.

"yak! Kenapa diam"

"eh? b-baik tuan.." mereka membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan yang sedari tadi mereka jaga.

Luhan menyeringai dan mengeluarkan bungkusan serta kayu. Setelah yakin sudah mengganjal pintu itu menggunakan kayu dengan benar, Luhan naik keatas batu yang ada disamping bilik itu yang ia yakini didalamnya ada Kai sedang mandi. Dia tau pasti Kai akan mandi dulu sebelum tidur. Bahkan dia heran, orang lain mungkin akan menggosok gigi atau sekedar membasuh kaki dan tangan. Tapi namja hitam itu justru mandi ditengah malam dengan hawa sedingin itu ck.

Maka dari itu dia tadi menyuruh dua pengawal yang berjaga disana untuk pergi dengan alasan dicari Pangeran Wu, tentu saja dia sudah sekongkol dengan kakaknya. Luhan membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya dan terkikik usil, ada beberapa binatang disana. 5 katak yang tadi ditangkap kakaknya, beberapa ulat yang juga ditangkap kakaknya, bahkan Kris marah-marah karena Luhan hanya melihatnya saja. Hihihihi dasar pangeran cantik ini memang benar-benar ck ck ck.

"rasakan kau Pangeran hitam jelek menyebalkan" bisik Luhan gemas dan mulai memasukkan hewan-hewan itu dari atas. Karena ruangan ini ada diluar ruangan makanya bagian atas tak tertutup, biasanya tempat ini dipakai dalam keadaan mendesak.

"huwaaa!" Luhan terkikik evil mendengar teriakan itu. Namun pangeran ini mengernyit karena teriakan itu seperti bukan suara Kai. Luhan segera sadar ada beberapa orang datang dari dua arah. Ia kalang kabut mencari tempat sembunyi karena memang tak ada ruangan lain. Akhirnya Luhan memanjat pohon yang tak jauh dari sana.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"huwaa tolong! Tolong! Siapa yang mengunci pintu! Cepat buka! Penjaga!" teriakan orang didalam itu. Luhan mengamati dari atas pohon, untung saja pohonnya cukup lebat jadi dia tak terlihat dan juga pencahayaan disana yang kurang semakin menguntungkan saja.

Luhan mengamati orang yang dari kanan dan kiri. Dua pengawal yang tadinya pergi sudah kembali lagi, dan mata Luhan sukses membulat sempurna karena melihat Sehun berjalan dengan seseorang dari arah kanan, dan orang itu Kai. Lalu.. siapa yang didalam? Oh tidak mati kau Luhan!.

"Hun, kau mendengar ada orang berteriak?" tanya Kai, Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia langsung saja berjalan mendahului Kai dan menemukan pintu diganjal dengan kayu. Setelah membukanya, semua mata melotot tak terkecuali Luhan karena melihat Paman Eunhyuk keluar dengan pedang penuh darah. Luhan menelan salivanya takut, sial! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"paman? Apa yang paman lakukan didalam? Dan kenapa banyak darah dipedang paman? Tadi paman juga berteriak ketakutan" tanya Kai tanpa henti. Paman Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya dengan geram, dia berdehem dan memilih pergi daripada malu karena ditanya soal sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak ketakutan. Mau ditaruh dimana image coolnya?

Kai yang penasaran melihat keadaan didalam, dia bergedik dan menahan mual. Namun sesaat kemudian pangeran sexy ini menahan tawanya.

"pfft jadi Paman Eunhyuk yang jago beladiri dan sangat keren itu takut dengan kodok dan ulat? Hahaha"

"sudahlah pangeran, lebih baik kita kembali kedalam" ajak Sehun diangguki Kai. Mereka segera pergi diikuti dua pengawal yang sedari tadi diam.

**.**

**.**

Luhan masih merutuk, bagaimana bisa dia salah orang? Bukankah biasanya Kai yang akan mandi malam-malam. Pangeran ini semakin merutuk menyadari kalau dia terlalu tinggi dari tanah dan tak tau cara turun.

"aisshh! Bagimana bisa aku tadi memanjat pohon ini!" gerutunya kesal.

"sstt! sstt!" suara itu membuat Luhan melihat kearah bawah, senyumnya mengembang melihat Kris sudah ada dibawah.

"bagaimana?" tanya Kris

"aku salah orang, ternyata yang didalam Paman Eunhyuk" Kris memelototkan matanya dan berdecak kesal.

"yak! Bagaimana bisa kau salah orang?! Tadi kau bilang kalau itu Pangeran Kai"

"ish bantu aku turun dulu!" rengek Luhan

"turun saja sendiri" jawab Kris cuek.

"hyung~" Luhan menggunakan nada manjanya. Kris menghela nafas dan menyuruh Luhan melompat, dia akan menangkapnya. Awalnya Luhan takut-takut namun karena ancaman Kris yang akan meninggalkannya akhirnya Luhan melompat juga.

Berterimakasihlah dengan lengan kuat Kris, tubuh mungil Luhan sukses ia tangkap. Luhan masih memejamkan matanya, Kris menatap adiknya dalam.. wajah adiknya sangat lucu kalau ketakutan seperti ini.

'_Kris! Kau tak boleh seperti ini!' _ucap Kris dalam hati dan melepaskan Luhan dari tangannya.

"hyung.. bagaimana kalau Paman Eunhyuk tau kalau akulah yang melakukannya?" tanya Luhan takut, ekspresinya sungguh imut.

"tentu saja paman akan tau. Memangnya siapa lagi yang berani berbuat usil disini selain dirimu" Kris justru gencar menggoda adiknya.

"yak! Jangan menakut-nakutiku!" Luhan mengatakan dengan kesal. Kris menggedikan bahunya dan berlalu pergi. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mengikuti langkah Kris.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Seringaian remeh terlukis dibibirnya yang tebal namun sexy itu.

"memangnya kau pikir akan semudah itu mengerjaiku? Bahkan caramu saja sangat kekanakan" orang itu menyeringai lagi "dan kau juga Pangeran Wu, mulai berusaha menyingkirkanku eoh?" lanjutnya kemudian memilih berbalik pergi saat seseorang memanggilnya.

**.**

**Prince Wu & Lu**

**.**

Pagi ini udaranya lumayan cerah, namun bagaikan badai bagi Luhan. Pagi-pagi saja dia sudah melihat pengawal pribadinya berbicara serius dengan Kai. Sesekali juga mereka tertawa dan Pangeran hitam jelek itu akan memukul-mukul lengan Sehun. Cih! Seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Luhan sudah bertekad akan mengerjai Kai lagi.

"Pengawal Sehun" Luhan memanggil cukup keras karena jarak yang lumayan jauh. Namun Sehun tak mendengarnya. Lebih membuatnya kesal saat Kai membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun dan terkesan seperti mencium. Walaupun dilihatnya Sehun segera menjauh namun ia sangat kesal kemudian melangkah pergi bahkan melewati Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"pangeran Lu" panggil Sehun. Luhan tak menoleh dan terus berjalan dengan wajah datar. Kai menahan Sehun yang akan mengejar Luhan.

"maaf Pangeran Kai, saya harus menjalankan tugas sebagai pengawal pribadi Pangeran Lu" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun segera membungkuk hormat dan berlalu mencari Luhan yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Cepat sekali langkah 'pangerannya' itu.

Kai sendiri mendengus kesal.

"jangan pernah ganggu Luhan. Segeralah pergi dari sini kalau urusanmu selesai" ucapan seseorang dengan nada bassnya menginterupsi dari belakang. Dengusan itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

"huh selamat pagi Pangeran Wu" sapa Kai tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari" tanya Kris datar. Kai berbalik dan menatapnya remeh.

"baginda raja pasti sudah memberi tau alasanku kemari. Sudahlah, lebih baik perhatikan saja 'adikmu' itu. Semakin besar kalian terlihat semakin berbeda, dan sepertinya firasatku benar tentang kau beberapa tahun yang lalu" mendengarnya membuat Kris menggeram walaupun ia berusaha setenang mungkin.

"hhh aku akan pergi, temanmu sudah datang" Kai menepuk pundak Kris dan berlalu. Ia sempat menyapa Chanyeol yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Sepertinya ucapan Kai membuat Pengeran Wu memikirkan sesuatu sampai Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kris.

"Pangeran Wu, anda melamun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ah? ani.. jangan terlalu formal, ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"ini.. para pengawal baru akan datang nanti siang. Dan pangeran yang akan menyambut mereka" Chanyeol membuka gulungan kertas ditangannya, Kris mengangguk lalu mereka memilih berjalan entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Pangeran Lu sekaligus sahabatnya itu duduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Namja manis ini mengernyit bingung dan menutup buku bacaannya. Memandang wajah sahabatnya yang lebih terkesan muram.

"pangeran Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh dan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Baekhyun semakin mengernyit.

"ada apa Lu? Ceritakan padaku" kalau Baekhyun sudah berbicara seperti itu berarti dia sedang berperan sebagai sahabat Luhan yang siap mendengar curhatan namja dihadapannya.

"aku kesal! Aku sangat kesal! Aku yang selalu ada disampingnya saja tidak bisa seperti itu! tapi orang lain bisa.. aku cemburu" aku Luhan dengan suara semakin lirih. Jujur saja Baekhyun tak mengerti, pangeran cantik ini kesal kenapa? Dan cemburu? Apa Luhan sedang jatuh cinta? Pikirnya.

"Pangeran Lu" Luhan tak menoleh, ia kenal suara siapa ini. Tentu saja suara Sehun, siapa lagi. Baekhyun yang menoleh dan memberikan tatapan 'apa yang terjadi dengan pangeran'. Sehun yang tau maksud akan tatapan itu mengernyit bingung, memangnya ada apa?

"aku membencimu Sehun" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba dengan nada dingin. Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun, mereka menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"maafkan saya Pangeran, tapi sebenarnya ada apa"

"ada apa?! sebenarnya kau itu pengawal siapa. Aku atau Kai! Kenapa kau selalu ada disampingnya saat dia disini! Seharusnya kau menjagaku, bukannya berduaan terus dengan pangeran hitam itu!" pangeran cantik ini segera berdiri, menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, suaranya juga terdengar bergetar.

Sehun mendekat dan membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. Saat dia mendongak bertepatan dengan jatuhnya liquid bening dipipi 'pangeran'nya. Sehun terkejut, dan dia sangat tak suka melihat 'pangeran' ini menangis. Melihat pipinya basah karena air mata entah kenapa membuatnya juga merasa sesak.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata begitupun dengan Luhan, Sehun memeluk Luhan.

'_ada apa dengan Sehun! Apa dia bodoh! bagaimana kalau orang lain melihatnya! Dan bagaimana kalau Pangeran Lu mengetahui tentang perasaannya ck!'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia tau kalau pengawal muda nan tampan ini memiliki perasaan lebih pada Luhan.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa karena saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya ia melihat Pangeran Wu serta Chanyeol berjalan kearah mereka. Bahkan sekarang Pangeran Wu berhenti melangkah saat melihat adiknya dengan Sehun berpelukan.

"ada apa pangeran?" tanya Chanyeol namun Kris tak manjawab, akhirnya ia mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan terkejut.

**.**

**Prince Wu & Lu**

**.**

"Pangeran Wu"

Ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuat tubuh Sehun dan Luhan menegang. Segera Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya berjalan kearahnya.

Sehun hanya mampu menunduk, Luhan dengan was-was berdiri dihadapan pengawalnya kalau-kalau kakaknya itu akan memukul Sehun. Namun diluar dugaannya Kris justru lewat dalam diam. Tatapan matanya sangat dingin.

"oh-oh sepertinya disini ada hawa yang mencengkam" ujar seseorang. Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka menoleh kearah suara. Ada Kai yang berjalan-jalan dengan Raja dan Ratu. Sehun semakin gugup saja. Namun sepertinya Raja dan Ratu tak melihat adegan tadi karena mereka hanya menatap semuanya dengan bingung.

"kenapa menatapku seperti akan menerkam saja.. aku hanya bercanda" ujar Kai lagi. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"ayo pergi/ayo pergi" ucap Kris dan Luhan bersamaan. Mereka pergi berlawanan arah meninggalkan Kai, Raja dan Ratu. Kai diam-diam menyeringai, Raja dan Ratu? Mereka bingung dengan atmosfer disekitarnya.

"paman,bibi" Kai melihat kearah Raja dan Ratu.

"ya?"

"sepertinya kerajaan ini akan mendapat masalah hehehe" jawab Kai nyengir lebar. Dua orang itu mengernyit bingung.

Bukankah kerajaan ini memang sudah mendapatkan masalah? Masalah yang disebabkan oleh dua pangeran yang memiliki sifat seperti berandal kecil? Mungkin maksud Pangeran Kai adalah masalah yang lebih menguras pikiran dan perasaan.. mungkin?

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**Hhhh bagaimana ini? Dichapt ini feelnya antara ada dan tiada :3 /macam judul lagu aja/**

**Apakah mengecewakan pada readers?**

**Dan untuk siapa orang tua Kris dan Luhan? Saya sendiripun juga gak tau /dibakar/. Habis rada bingung sih nyari cast yang sesuai dengan Raja dan Ratu. Sebut saja mereka No Name atau Hamba Allah /nyengir/**

**Dan tengkyu buat yang mereview dari chap awal, semoga gak capek" ya ngereviewnya.. hehehe**

**Sebenernya feelnya dichapt ini rada-rada hilang gara-gara sinyal gak kuat /apa hubungannya -_-"/ .. udah tau feel nipis tapi masih aja dilanjutin..**

**Udah ah cuap-cuap sama curhatnya.**

**Hemm.. mind to review again? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Madness and Greatness Prince Wu & Lu**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : temukan seiring perjalanan waktu..**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf atas kengaretannya..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

"_sepertinya kerajaan ini akan mendapat masalah hehehe" jawab Kai nyengir lebar. Dua orang itu mengernyit bingung._

_Bukankah kerajaan ini memang sudah mendapatkan masalah? Masalah yang disebabkan oleh dua pangeran yang memiliki sifat seperti berandal kecil? Mungkin maksud Pangeran Kai adalah masalah yang lebih menguras pikiran dan perasaan.. mungkin?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Prince Wu & Lu**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Kai masih senyum-senyum—menyeringai—sendiri. Dia bersama Raja dan Ratu masih jalan-jalan disekitar kerajaan, namun tiba-tiba Raja dan Ratu menyuruh para pengawal yang selalu mengikutinya pergi. Kai sadar dan mengernyit bingung.

"jangan pasang wajah bingungmu itu Pangeran Kai"

Mendengar penuturan Raja membuat Kai kembali berwajah datar atau mungkin bisa dibilang dingin. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah seringaian tipis.

"baiklah.. apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan" heh, kau sangat tak sopan Pangeran Kai! Raja dan Ratu menghela nafas maklum dengan kelakuan orang ini.

"baiklah Pengeran, kau pasti sudah tau apa hubungan antara Wu Fan dengan Luhan bukan? Dan juga hubunganmu dengan dua pangeran itu?" tanya Raja serius, mereka sama-sama menerawang pemandangan didepannya. Pegunungan dan pepohonan hijau membentang luas.

"tentu aku tau. Tapi aku tak mau tau" dengan begitu Kai melangkah pergi setlah sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Pangeran Kai, kami belum selesai bicara" kini sang Ratu yang angkat bicara, Kai berhenti melangkah.

"apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkan tentang tatakrama?" tanya Ratu merasa kesal dengan sikap tak sopan Kai.

"memangnya kalian tau siapa orangtuaku? Aku tak punya orangtua" ujar Kai sarkastik dan benar-benar pergi. Raja dan Ratu saling pandang.

**.**

**Prince Wu & Lu**

**.**

Suasana pasar dipagi hari memang menyenangkan, walaupun ramai dan penuh dengan suara tawar menawar namun itulah ciri khas pasar. Luhan terus berjalan sambil sesekali melirik dagangan yang berjejer disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Tentu warga akan sedikit bahkan menjauh dari Luhan untuk memberikan Pangeran ini ruang. Baekhyun dan Sehun terus mengikuti dari arah belakang.

"huwahh.. kue apa itu?" Luhan segera berlari melewati orang-orang disana, dia berhenti dengan mata berbinar didepan ahjussi yang menjajakan kue warna-warni dengan berbagai bentuk.

"paman! Paman! Aku mau kue yang itu" ucap Luhan menujuk kue berbentuk bunga dengan warna merah muda. Itukah seleramu pangeran? Ck!

Ahjussi yang tadinya sibuk melayani anak-anak beralih menatap Luhan, dan matanya membulat. Segera dia suruh anak-anak yang masih mengantri itu pergi. Tentu anak-anak itu marah, Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"apa kalian tidak lihat, ada Pangeran Lu disini. Cpat pergi, kalian nanti saja" bisik paman itu, Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia mendekati anak-anak dan mengusap salah satu rambut anak laki-laki yang berwajah sangat datar namun tampat, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Pangeran Lu!" Sehun dan Baekhyun baru saja datang setelah mencari keberadaan Luhan. Mereka sempat kehilangan jejak karena Luhan langsung lari begitu saja, untung orang-orang berbisik mengenai Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum, melihat wajah Sehun lalu terbahak. Orang-orang disana mengernyit bingung.

"Sehun lihat! Kau dan anak ini.. wajah kalian sama! Datar seperti jalanan hahaha" tawa Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dan anak laki-laki yang tadi ia usap rambutnya. Baekhyun menahan tawanya karena Sehun menatap cengo apalagi melihat anak didekat Luhan itu masih saja datar dan err sepertinya belum mandi mengingat wajahnya yang kotor.

Sehun dan anak itu saling tatap, mata mereka seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

'aku sama dengan anak ini? Sama darimananya' –Sehun

'masih tampan aku' –anak itu

Kemudian mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ahh sudahlah.. paman, berikan kue pada mereka dulu dan jangan lupakan kue ku tadi" ujar Luhan sambil menatap kue-kue dihadapannya.

Luhan terus berjalan sambil menggigit kecil kue ditangannya. Dia masih berkeliling dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka terus berjalan sampai dikawasan yang agak sepi. Entah mengapa Sehun merasakan hal yang aneh, begitupun Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan, dia mengamati pernak-pernik seperti boneka maupun guci.

Sehun dengan cekatan menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya, matanya mengudara. Luhan rasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, kenapa Sehun langsung memeluknya? Baru saja dia akan marah namun teredam karena teriakan beberapa orang disana. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat paman yang tadi menawarkan pernak-pernik kini tergeletak tal berdaya.

"pangeran, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun was-was. Luhan hanya mengangguk. 3 orang ini menoleh karena beberapa woodalchi datang kelokasi itu.

"kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pengeran, raja tak sadarkan diri di Kerajaan" ucap salah satu woodalchi itu. Baik Luhan, Sehun maupun Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Chen, kau urus paman itu dan telusuri apa yang terjadi" suruh Sehun pada salah satu anak buahnya, setelah mendapat anggukan Sehun segera mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali ke Kerajaan. Dua Woodalchi juga ikut mengawal mereka, Luhan bingung sekaligus khawatir.. dia ada dtengah-tengah pengamanan para woodalchi dan sahabatnya.

**.**

**Prince Wu & Lu**

**.**

Luhan sampai di Kerajaan, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar raja. Disana ada Ratu yang masih menangis dan juga Kris berdiri mematung memandang ayahnya yang belum sadarkan diri.

"eomma.. appa" ujar Luhan langsung memeluk eommanya. Ratu mengelus punggung anaknya. Kris terlihat seperti menahan amarah, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi saat dia baru menerima pengawal baru, tiba-tiba beberapa utusan kerajaan memberitahunya kalau raja diserang.

"eomma, ada apa dengan appa?"

"eomma tidak tahu sayang.."

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju markas woodalchi. Disana sudah ada Chen dan juga beberapa woodalchi lainnya. Saat Sehun baru saja masuk, seseorang memberikan kertas padanya.

"apa ini dan siapa kau?" tanya Sehun pada orang itu, lalu mulai membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

"dimana Minseok?" tanya Sehun mencari sosok yang menjadi wakilnya selama ini. Sehun adalah pimpinan woodalchi sedangkan Minseok adalah wakilnya. Setelah orang yang dicarinya ada disana, Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"ini bukan masalah perebutan tahta kerajaan dan bukan juga peperangan, mungkin hanya satu atau dua orang yang terlibat dalam masalah ini.. sepertinya mereka melakukan pembalasan dendam pribadi, jadi mulai sekarang kalian harus menjaga ketat disekitar Raja, Ratu, Pangeran Wu dan Pangeran Lu" ucap Sehun diangguki anak buahnya secara kompak.

'_**tenang saja.. ini hanya permulaan. Dan juga tak usah khawatir dengan tahta kerajaan, aku sama sekali tak menginginkan hal itu. Tahta kerajaan yang membutakan sebagian mata! Aku bersumpah tak menginginkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Yang kuinginkan adalah orang-orang yang membuangku segera mati!'**_

Itulah isi surat yang dibaca Sehun.

"Minseok, siapa orang-orang ini?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik hampir 17 orang yang ada disana, dan juga namja bermata panda yang tadi memberinya kertas.

"mereka pengawal yang baru saja dipilih oleh Pangeran Wu" jelasnya.

"kau siapa namamu" tunjuk Sehun pada seseorang.

"Tao.. Huang Zi Tao"

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukan surat ini" Sehun menunjukkan surat yang masih ada ditangannya.

"saat memeriksa ruangan sekitar, surat itu tergeletak diatas meja. Sepertinya pelakunya sengaja meletakkan surat itu karena terlihat begitu rapi dan mudah untuk ditemukan. Dan juga menurutku, pelakunya orang dalam karena jendela serta pintu tertutup dengan rapi. Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama agar tak ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dalam hal itu" jelas namja benama Tao.

"kau hebat juga dalam menganalisis" puji Sehun.

"terimakasih ketua" Tao membungkuk hormat.

"Minseok, berikan perlengkapan dan suruh mereka mengganti baju. Aku akan menjaga pangeran, kau menyusullah setelah selesai" Sehun berlalu dan menutup pintu markas.

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk sendirian dikamarnya, dia duduk bersila dihadapan meja kecil tempat biasanya membaca buku. Mengingat kata tabib kerajaan kalau Raja keracunan dan bisa sembuh atau tidak karena kalau Raja sadar itupun sudah sangat bagus. Pangeran cantik ini menghembuskan nafasnya lemas.

Pangeran Lu memilih jalan-jalan ditaman bunga yang ada dikawasan Kerajaan, tempatnya biasa menenangkan diri. Bodohnya dia tak meminta satu pengawalpun untuk menjaganya.

Dia terus memandangi bunga-bunga itu tak sadar kalau sepasang mata terus saja mengintainya.

**.**

**.**

Kris membuka pintu ruangan itu kasar, dan dia menatap tajam pada seseorang yang susuk tenang sambil membaca buku. Orang itu mendongak dan tersenyum manis pada Kris.

"Pangeran Wu.." ucapnya.

"cih! Berhentilah memamerkan senyummu yang memuakkan itu!" desis Kris dingin. Orang itu justru terkekeh.

"kenapa? Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu? apa ada yang salah?"

"kau yang meracuni appa kan?! Kau yang meracuni raja!" Kris meninggikan volume suaranya.

"kkkk~ sudahlah pangeran, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka. Dan kau menuduhku begitu?"

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu!"

"jangan munafik! Bukankah itu—"

"aku akan melindungi mereka! Mereka keluargaku! Dan kau jangan macam-macam atau kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuh kesayanganmu!" ancam Kris tegas.

"benarkah kau akan melindungi mereka?" nada suara orang itu berubah dingin "apa kau yakin, bahkan 'adikmu' saja entah ada dimana" lanjutnya kemudian mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"sialan!" Kris langsung berlari keluar dan kalang kabut mencari adiknya. Orang itu kembali duduk tenang dan membaca bukunya. Namun, tak berapa lama dia juga keluar ruangan dan berjalan entah kemana. Tak menyadari seseorang juga melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

Seseorang dengan sepasang telinga yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka sejak tadi. Pemilik telinga itu berjalan menjauh sebelum pemilik ruangan keluar. Banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya.

Siapa orang itu? Apa dia pelakunya? Tapi kenapa Pangeran Wu justru tak melakukan apapun? Apa hubungan mereka berdua?

**.**

**Prince Wu & Lu**

**.**

"Sehun!" Sehun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Dia segera membungkuk karena Kris menghampirinya.

"ada apa Pangeran?" tanya Sehun melihat raut kekhawatiran diwajah tampan pangeran kerajaan.

"dimana Luhan?!"

"saya baru saja akan keruangannya—" ucapan Sehun terputus karena Kris langsung berlari, Sehun memutuskan ikut berlari.

Dua orang ini terus mencari keberadaan Luhan, setelah mereka kekamar namun tak ada hasil mereka putuskan untuk mencari kesekitar kerajaan. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai ditaman bunga. Pandangan keduanya mengudara dan berhenti pada dua orang disana. Salah satunya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan yang lain seperti bersiap menggendong.

"Pangeran Lu!" teriak Sehun yang yakin kalau sosok tak sadarkan diri itu adalah Luhan. Orang yang berhasil menggendong Luhan ala brydal segera berbalik dan terkejut, namun ia pasang lagi wajah datarnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku" desis Kris pada Kai. Kai tak menggubris, ia melangkah mendekat pada Sehun dan menyerahkan Luhan pada pengawal itu.

"sebaiknya kau bawa dia ketabib" ucapnya kemudian pergi, Sehun mengambil arah berlainan arah dengan cepat.

"sial!" umpat Kai.

Kai terus berjalan dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"baiklah.. mungkin saat ini waktunya" Kai menyeringai

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Huwaa T.T maaf atas kengaretan epep ini.. saya lagi gak ada inspirasi buat lanjut nih epep, dan sangat bersyukur karena pagi ini tiba-tiba mendapat mukzizat sehingga bisa membuat satu Chapter lagi..**

**Maafkan saya /ditimpuk/**

**Dan big thanks buat yang udah review di chapt sebelum-sebelumnya.. saya sayang kalian hehehe**

**Maaf yah kalo chapt ini mengecewakan..**

**Baiklah..**

**Last, review pliss**

**Deep bow~**


End file.
